


Valinta

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Andromeda/Bellatrix, Dark, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Sibling Incest, Suomi | Finnish, Violence, kidutuksen kuvailua, pakotettua seksiä, synkkää draamaa, väkivaltaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-20
Updated: 2006-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Sitä Ted Anromedalle oli: huvitus, harjoittelukappale.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Lucius Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks





	Valinta

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2006 lyriikkahaasteeseen, saamani lyriikat olivat The Dresden Dollsien 'Coin Operated Boy'. AU sikäli, että canonin mukaan Sirius on Andromedaa vähintään kuusi vuotta nuorempi, tässä ficissä ovat noin samanikäisiä.
> 
> Varoitus kevyestä insestikohtauksesta Bellatrixin ja Andromedan välillä. Varoitus kohtalaisesta verenlennosta, kidutuksesta ja raiskauksesta. Tai ehkä se on enemmän "dubious consent" mutta mitäpä sitä mustaa maalata valkoiseksi, raiskaus kuin raiskaus.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Kukaan ei tiedä, mikä ajoi Andromedan tekemään niin kuin teki tuona kesänä, kun hän oli vasta kuudentoista. Oliko se vastaherännyt naisellisuus vai kenties tietous siitä, ettei tilanne koskaan tulisi ryöstäytymään käsistä. Sillä hän, Andromeda, oli Musta. Ja vaikka Ted Tonks ei tiennyt hänen olevan noita, Kalmanhanaukio kahdentoista ulkonäkö oli sitä luokkaa, että rasvanahkainen poikaparka tiesi rakastumisensa olevan tuhoon tuomittua. Silti hän ei voinut vastustaa pitkäsääristä, ruskettunutta tyttöä, joka siveellisessä puuvillamekossaan tuli "Tonksin moottori ja pyörä" -liikkeeseen serkkunsa kanssa. Sillä aikaa, kun Ted ja Sirius, vanhat kaverit, keskustelivat krominhohtoisista menopeleistä ja miettivät, montako kuutiota olisi riittävä määrä — jos sellaista edes saattoi sanoa olevan — Andromeda lisäsi huulikiillettä ja peilasi itseään avoauton taustapeilistä. Ja kun hän kumartui nostamaan käsilaukkunsa lattialta, minne sen onnettoman tiputti, hän oli hyvin tietoinen Tedin ihailevasta katseesta hänen puoleen reiteen nousevan hameenhelmansa tienoilla.

"Andy, miksi kiusaat Tediä? Hän on kaverini", Sirius kysyi vaivautuneena, kun he kävelivät lounasaikaan kohti Mustien taloa.

"Mutta, Sirius, hänhän on jästi!" Andromeda nauroi helakasti ja antoi suukon serkkunsa poskelle.

"Niin. Ja siksi tiedänkin, ettet voisi kuvitella mitään vakavampaa hänen kanssaan."

"Siksipä juuri", Andromeda vastasi ja tanssahteli muutaman askeleen Siriuksen edelle.

Sitä Ted Andromedalle oli: huvitus, harjoittelukappale. Se, jonka kanssa saattoi opetella suutelemaan ja jonka kanssa kaikki oli jännittävää, uutta ja erilaista. Sillä Andromeda ei ollut koskaan ollut pojan kanssa. Hän oli havahtunut vasta edellisenä talvena huomaamaan oman vartalonsa muutokset. Monen poikatyttövuoden jälkeen hän koki vihdoin tulleensa naiseksi, ja muutos oli toivottu, jopa odotettu. Näin sanoi myös Andromedan isä, joka oli kutsunut keskimmäisen tyttärensä luokseen tämän kuusitoistavuotissyntymäpäivänä.

"Ensi vuoden aikana sinun tulee valita itsellesi puoliso. Täytät jouluna jo seitsemäntoista", Cygnus Musta sanoi ja katsoi monokkelinsa läpi tytärtään. "Luihuinen on täynnä soveliaita ja naimattomia, nuoria miehiä, mutta tahtoisin sinun katsovan erityisen suopeasti nuorta Malfoyta. Hän tulee vanhasta ja arvokkaasta suvusta, ja näkisin mielelläni Mustan ja Malfoyn sukujen vahvistavan välisiään siteitä."

Andromeda nyökkäsi kevyesti. Hän tiesi kyllä Luciuksen, joka oli häntä vuotta ylemmällä luokalla. Tämä ei ollut kiinnittänyt häneen mitään huomiota viimeisen viiden vuoden aikana, mutta Andromeda suhtautui asiaan silti positiivisesti: hänellä olisi monta kuukautta aikaa hurmata Lucius. Tarvittiin vain hieman harjoitusta. Samana iltana hän kertoi päätöksestään sisarelleen.

"Bella, millaista on olla miehen kanssa sängyssä?" hän kysyi Bellatrixilta, joka harjasi mustia hiuksiaan kampauspöydän ääressä.

"Etkö ole vieläkään päässyt eroon neitsyydestäsi?" Bellatrix kuulosti yllättyneeltä.

"Kenen kanssa muka?" Andromeda puuskahti ja kääntyi selälleen sängyllään. "Eihän minulla ollut viime vuonna rintojakaan, kuka minut olisi huolinut."

"No, ei sitä rintojen väliin työnnetä." Bellatrix naurahti matalasti ja laski harjan pöydälle. "Vaikka kyllähän sinä kypsyit hitaammin kuin minä. Tai Cissa."

Mustan nuorimmainen oli ollut jo kolmentoista ikäisenä hurmaava, kypsä, nuori nainen, joka todella tiesi, mitä tahtoi. Ja yleensä saikin sen.

Andromeda käänsi päätään niin, että näki sisarensa.

"Sattuuko se?"

"Vähän ensimmäisellä kerralla. Jos ei ole valmistautunut", Bellatrix sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hän asettui makaamaan sisarensa viereen sängylle. "Haluatko, että opetan sinua?" hän kysyi ja laski kätensä Andromedan pystylle rinnalle nipistäen hellästi tämän nänniä.

Andromeda päästi pienen kikatuksen. "Tekevätkö tytötkin sitä keskenään?"

"Minä ainakin", Bellatrix sanoi ja suuteli sisartaan.

Bellatrixin kieli oli pehmeä mutta ahne. Se omisti Andromedan täysin. Hänen taitava kätensä kiersi Andromedan hameenhelman alle ja piiritti tämän alavatsan herkkää ihoa — Andromeda huokasi kesken suudelman ja nosti lantiotaan ylemmäs.

Tuona päivänä Andromeda lakkasi pelkäämästä sitä, mitä tulisi tapahtumaan aviovuoteessa. Sen sijaan hän hermoili sitä, miten saisi itselleen aviomiehen, jonka kanssa ylipäänsä jakaa vuode. Hänen täytyisi opetella hurmaamaan miehiä, sillä Lucius ei kävelisi hänen syliinsä aivan tuosta vain.

"Meddy, minä rakastan sinua", Ted tunnusti vasten Andromedan vaaleaa kaulaa. Hän piti tätä sylissään ja silitteli tämän pehmeää takamusta. He olivat ajaneet meren rantaan Tedin pyörällä, ja Andromeda istui nyt Tedin sylissä, sääret kiedottuna tämän ympärille, viileä tankki ohuiden pikkuhousujensa alla. Tedillä seisoi.

"Mutta Ted, mitä sinä oikein puhut!" Andromeda nauroi ja suukotti pojan poskea. Hän katsoi tämän olan yli laskevaa aurinkoa ja mietti, miltä Luciuksen huulet tuntuisivat hänen ihollaan.

"Meddy, haluan sinut", Ted kuiskasi ja painoi kosteita suudelmia Andromedan kaulalle. Hänen kätensä kävivät koko ajan kiihkeämmiksi. Andromeda rypisti kulmiaan ja vetäytyi kauemmas.

"Teddy, et kai sinä kuvittele, että minä olisin sellainen tyttö?" hän kysyi kohottaen toista kulmaansa ja silitellen Tedin poskea kapealla kädellään. Tedin ilme oli kärsivä.

"En, en tietenkään. Anteeksi, Meddy", Ted mutisi ja painoi katseensa alas. Hän nousi seisomaan pyörän vierelle.

"Ted..." Andromeda nousi myös ylös ja kietoi kätensä pojan ympärille. "Ymmärräthän, että minun täytyy lähteä Skotlantiin aivan pian?"

Ted nyökkäsi, mutta ei kääntynyt. Andromeda painoi kiinteät rintansa tämän selkään ja veti tämän itseään vasten.

"Teddy, älä ole vihainen minulle", hän mutisi ja odotti reaktiota, joka tulikin välittömästi.

"Meddy, en voisi koskaan olla sinulle vihainen!" Ted kääntyi ympäri ja painoi hentoisen tytön itseään vasten. "Minähän rakastan sinua. Olet minulle kaikkein tärkein."

"Tärkeämpi kuin pyöräsi?" Andromeda kysyi ja virnisti vasten Tedin nahkatakkia.

"Paljon tärkeämpi", Ted vahvisti ja suukotti Andromedan otsaa.

Andromeda hymyili onnellisena ja salli Tedin suudella häntä pitkään, ennen kuin vaati päästä takaisin kaupunkiin.

Syksyn tullen Andromeda oli varma, että saisi kenet tahansa vajoamaan jalkojensa juureen. Bellatrix oli antanut hänelle vielä muutaman käytännöllisen vinkin ennen hänen lähtöään.

"Kun olet pojan kanssa kahden kesken, pidä huoli siitä, että nimenomaan hän ehdottaa ja tekee aloitteen. Älä ole liian tyrkyllä, mutta anna kuitenkin kuva, ettet pahastuisi, vaikka sinua koskisi täältä." Bellatrix oli sipaissut Andromedan paljasta rintaa ja herättänyt sen nänninnipukan. "Mutta muista pitäytyä luihuisissa. Puhdasverisissä. Ethän tahtoisi olla se tyttö, joka saastui kuraverisestä?"

Andromeda oli pudistanut päätään ja pitänyt kasvonsa peruslukemilla. Hän ei ollut uskonut Bellatrixin tietävän Tedistä, mutta oli silti säikähtänyt tämän sanoja. Ted oli hänen salaisuutensa, hänen oma lelunsa. Ted oli siellä, missä hän halusi tämän olevan, ja josta tämän saattoi ottaa käyttöön aina, kun siltä tuntui.

Syyskuun ensimmäinen tuli ja meni, ja Andromeda valloitti äkkirysäyksellä lähes jokaisen, hämmentyneen luihuispojan. He kaikki tuijottivat muuttunutta Mustaa suurin ja palvovin silmin ja toteuttivat hänen jokaisen oikkunsa kateellisen Narcissan kirskutellessa hampaitaan nuorempien joukossa. Andromeda oli oppinut läksynsä hyvin. Hän tiesi, miten asettaa vartalonsa niin, että se korosti hänen hyviä puoliaan. Hän tiesi, mihin koskettaa poikaa niin, että tämän sisuksiin syttyi tuli, joka ajoi tappelemaan jopa parhaan ystävän kanssa tästä tytöstä, tästä luihuisesta. Tästä _Mustasta_.

Lucius ei liittynyt rinkiin, hänestä se olisi alentanut hänen arvoaan, mutta hän mulkoili silti pahasti, kun Rabastan pyysi Andromedaa daamikseen seuraavaksi Tylyahon viikonlopuksi. Andromeda ei ollut mulkoilua huomaavinaankaan; Lucius ei ollut herännyt ajoissa, joten sai hänen mielestään odottaa. Sitä paitsi kiusoittelu oli mukavaa, eikä hän halunnut vakiintua liian pian. Jouluun oli vielä aikaa.

"Haluatko hieman jännitystä päivään?" Rabastan kysyi heti, kun he ehtivät Tylypahkan tiluksien ulkopuolelle ja viimeinenkin, käsikynkässä kulkeva pari oli kadonnut mutkan taakse. Andromeda nyökkäsi innoissaan. Hän oli kuullut, että Rabastan oli toiminnan mies eikä tämän seurassa käynyt aika pitkäksi.

"Tartu minuun, osaan kaikkoontua", Rabastan sanoi tummalla äänellään ja sai kylmät väreet hiipimään Andromedan selkäpiitä: yhtäkkiä hän ei ollutkaan niin varma, että halusi lähteä, mutta perääntyminen oli jo myöhäistä.

Ilmiintyminen Lontoon sivukadulle tuntui pahalta, ja Andromeda oli oksentaa, mutta hengitettyään hetken varovasti saattoi jo nostaa päänsä pystyyn ja tarkastella ympäristöään.

"Ajattelin, että huvittelisimme täällä", Rabastanin katse oli oudon kiihkeä.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Andromedan kysyi tavallista kimeämmällä äänellä. Häntä pelotti.

"Etkö ole kuullut jästeillä leikkimisestä?" Rabastan naurahti ja käänsi katseensa roskalavan takana nukkuvaan haisevaan, vanhaan pummiin. Hän osoitti miestä taikasauvallaan.

_"Kidutu."_

Andromeda katsoi järkyttyneenä, kun likainen miesrähjä kouristeli ja kähisi hiljaisiksi loitsittuja avunpyyntöjään. Miehen kynnet raapivat halkeillutta asfalttia, mutta edes kyynärpään hakkaamisesta vasten roskalavaa ei ollut apua. Andromeda irvisti ja vilkaisi Rabastania. Tämä lipaisi huuliaan ja tuijotti tarkkaavaisesti kärsivää jästiä. Andromeda vilkaisi alemmas ja huomasi selkeän kohouman Rabastanin kaavun etumuksessa. Hän voi taas pahoin.

Rabastan jaksoi monta, pitkää minuuttia, kunnes hellitti kirouksen. Jästimies hervahti raajat levällään saastaiselle alustalleen ja huohotti raskaasti. Rabastan käänsi palavan katseensa Andromedaan ja kurotti suutelemaan tätä. Andromeda vastasi automaattisesti suudelmaan, mutta kun Rabastanin kädet liukuivat hänen takamukselleen puristaen vaativasti, hän äännähti. Rabastan päästi irti välittömästi.

"Etkö halua?"

"Minä..." Andromeda mutisi ja vilkaisi tärisevää jästiä. Virtsanhaju tuntui voimakkaana, mies oli laskenut alleen.

"Etkö pitänyt siitä?" Rabastanin katse kiilsi kuumeisena, kun hän piirsi sormellaan Andromedan leuankaarta. Samalla sormella, joka oli juuri pidellyt taikasauvaa, jolla oli tehty kuvottavia asioita viattomalle jästille.

"Minä..." Andromeda vilkaisi taas jästiä ja kiinnitti sitten katseensa Rabastaniin. Hän ei saanut horjua. "Minä tahdon takaisin Tylyahoon."

Rabastan katsoi Andromedaa hetken, kohautti sitten harteitaan ja tarttui tätä taas kädestä. Humahdus oli voimakkaampi kuin menomatkalla, ja tällä kertaa Andromeda ei pysynyt pystyssä.

"Tarvitsetko apua?" Rabastanin ääni oli oudon samea.

Andromeda pudisti päätään ja painoi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Poikien tapailu ei ollut lainkaan niin hauskaa, kuin hän oli luullut.

Tylyahon viikonlopun saldona oli tuskallinen painajainen sekä vakava nuhtelu Kuhnusarviolta, joka ei kuitenkaan välittänyt saarnata kovin pitkään. Andromeda oli suhteellisen taitava liemissä, joten oli ansainnut tuvanjohtajansa ihailun. Eikä sukupuustakaan ollut haittaa.

Andromeda jatkoi pientä peliään ja oppi pikkuhiljaa luottamaan itseensä. Hän rikkoi sydämiä oikealla ja vasemmalla, ja huhu kertoi, etteivät luihuiset olleet ainoita, jotka huomasivat hänet. Hän ei kuitenkaan välittänyt muista kuin omistaan, mitä nyt vaihtoi toisinaan muutaman, hillityn virnistyksen Siriuksen kanssa. Mutta Rabastaniin hän ei enää katsonutkaan.

"Miksi et pidä Rabastanista?" Lucius uteli, kun hän vei Andromedan marraskuun lopulla jo toista kertaa Tylyahoon. Hän oli vihdoin sallinut itselleen olla kiinnostunut Mustasta ja vei tämän viikonloppuretkille minne milloinkin.

"Hän on iljettävä", Andromeda puuskahti ja heitti sorakourallisesta poimimansa kiven kohti humisevaa haapaa. Lucius rypisti kulmiaan.

"Kävit hänen kanssaan ulkona ensimmäisenä Tylyahon viikonloppuna?"

Andromeda nyökkäsi.

"Mitä tapahtui?" Luciuksen äänestä kuulsi läpi vaativa uteliaisuus.

Andromeda empi hetken.

"Hän... vei minut Lontooseen ja... kidutti jotain jästiä. Sen jälkeen olisi varmaan halunnut muutakin, mutta minä vaadin päästä takaisin", Andromeda tunnusti ja tarkkaili Luciuksen ilmettä. Se ei muuttunut halveksuvaksi, niin kuin hän oli pelännyt.

"Rabastan on niin — groteski. Minä en ikinä tekisi tuollaista." Lucius tuhahti, ja Andromeda laski kätensä tämän kädelle.

" _Minun_ mielestäni jästejä kuuluu kiduttaa ainoastaan omassa kellarissa", Lucius jatkoi ja virnisti. Andromeda naurahti vaimeasti ja koetti päätellä, lausuttiinko sanat tosissaan vai ei.

Syksy eteni nopeasti, ja ennen kuin Andromeda huomasikaan hän seisoi jälleen Kings Crossin asemalla vahtimassa kamaripalvelijaa, joka lastasi matka-arkkuja vanhan, kiillotetun Rollsin takakonttiin. Narcissa istui ikävystyneenä takapenkillä, mutta Andromeda tanssi lumisateessa auton vierellä. Hänestä oli helpottavaa palata taas kotiin, päästä pois suurennuslasin alta. Suosio oli mukavaa, mutta sen ylläpitäminen vaikeaa — ja selkään puukottajia oli tyttöjen makuusali täynnä. Lontoossa hän saattoi palata hetkeksi takaisin lapsuuteensa ennen kuin menettäisi sen lopullisesti.

"Meddy!"

Andromeda kuuli jonkun huutavan nimeään ja kääntyi katsomaan väkijoukkoa. Mustaan nahkatakkiin ja kirkkaanpunaiseen kaulahuiviin sonnustautunut Ted juoksi häntä kohden. Viime tipalla tämä tajusi pysähtyä eikä kaapannut Andromedaa syliinsä, niin kuin olisi halunnut. Ted vilkaisi mustaa autoa ja sen vierellä seisovaa vanhaa, viiksekästä miestä, ja käänsi sitten katseensa Andromedaan.

"Hei..."

"Hei, Ted", Andromeda sanoi vaivautuneena. "Kuule, minun täytyy—"

"Meddy", Ted keskeytti ja veti tytön hieman kauemmas autosta. Viiksimiehen kasvot olivat kuin kiveä, mutta Andromeda näki nurkkasilmällään Cissan kasvot ikkunassa: tästä kuultaisiin vielä.

"Meddy, milloin näen sinut taas?" Ted kuiskasi kärsivällä äänellä.

"Ted—"

"Kuolen, jos en näe sinua, Meddy kiltti, rakastan sinua", Ted vaikeroi ja tarttui Andromedan käteen. Hän katsoi tätä vetoavasti ja yritti löytää tämän kasvoilta merkkejä kaipauksesta, tunteista.

"Ted", Andromeda sanoi ja katsoi poikaa säälivästi. "En voi tavata sinua enää."

"Meddy, älä sano noin!" Ted hätääntyi ja koetti koskea Andromedan poskea, mutta tämä astui askeleen kauemmas.

"Yritä ymmärtää, minä kuulun eri maailmaan." Andromeda vilkaisi autoa ja hymyili rohkaisevasti Tedille, joka näytti siltä, että purskahtaisi itkuun hetkenä minä hyvänsä. "Täytän seitsemäntoista vuoden lopussa, ja julistamme silloin kihlauksemme, minä ja sulhaseni."

Ted ei olisi voinut järkyttyä pahemmin, vaikka olisi kuullut olevansa kruununprinssi.

"Meddy, minä... minä..." hän takelteli.

"Se oli mukavaa niin kauan kuin sitä kesti", Andromeda sanoi ja hymyili pienesti. Hän taputti Tediä poskelle, kääntyi sitten ja käveli varovasti auton luo. Harmaaviiksinen avasi hänelle oven ja mulkaisi sitten pahasti Tediä, joka seisoi edelleen tuijottamassa Andromedan perään. Tyttö heilautti kerran kättään ja vaipui sitten pehmeälle istuimelle.

"Mitä tuo oli olevinaan?" Narcissan ääni oli epäilyksiä tulvillaan.

"Se oli eräs Siriuksen kaveri. Cissa, kiltti, älä kerro kenellekään tai Sirius joutuu pulaan."

Narcissa tuhahti kuin sanoakseen, ettei Sirius voinut enää paljoa pahempaan pulaan joutua.

"Cissa, ei nyt", Andromeda vaati ja kurtisti kulmiaan ärtyneenä. "Päätäni särkee."

Narcissa oli, yllättävää kyllä, kiltti eikä kertonut vanhemmilleen Andromedan keskustelusta vieraan pojan kanssa. Vasta joulun jälkeen Andromeda sai selville, miksi.

"Minä tulen myös Malfoyn kartanoon. Sinä järjestät asian", Narcissa kuulutti tyynesti. Andromeda tuijotti sisartaan silmät ymmyrkäisinä.

"Anteeksi kuinka? Et sinä voi tulla sinne, olet liian pieni!"

"Minä tulen!" Narcissa siristi silmiään. "Tai muuten kerron isälle siitä Siriuksen kaverista, jonka annoit hipelöidä itseäsi asemalla."

"Cissa!" Andromeda haukkoi henkeään. "Ted ei hipelöinyt minua! Uskallakin levittää minusta tuollaisia valheita!"

"Burt voi todistaa", Narcissa sanoi värittömästi istuutuen sängynreunalle ja oikoi mekkoaan.

"Narcissa, sinä pirullinen pikku—" Andromeda aloitti.

"Minä tulen mukaan kihlajaisiinne." Narcissa katsoi piinkovin katsein sisartaan.

Andromeda kiristeli hampaitaan, mutta ei voinut mitään: Narcissa oli pakko saada mukaan juhliin. Ja niin koko Mustan perhe seisoi Malfoyn kartanon edessä parhaimpiinsa pukeutuneena 29. päivän iltana. Andromedan uusi juhlakaapu oli jäykäntuntuinen, mutta sen halkio nousi korkeammalle, kuin hän oli uskaltanut toivoakaan! Isä oli varmasti saanut sydänkohtauksen maksaessaan sen, mutta Andromedan mielestä vaate oli jokaisen kaljuunan arvoinen.

"Cygnus, Druella, miten upeaa, että pääsitte tulemaan", Abraxas Malfoy kuulutti kumealla äänellään kumartaen syvään. "Ja ihanaiset tyttärenne, Andromeda, Narcissa."

"Herra Malfoy", Cygnus Musta sanoi nyökäten niukasti. "On ilo viettää vuodenvaihde kartanossanne."

"Ilo on meidän puolellani. Tietysti tarjoamme tilamme, ovathan kutsut puoleksi meidän." Abraxas hymyili itsetietoisesti ja nosti kätensä Luciuksen olkapäälle.

"Lucius." Andromeda hymyili viettelevästi ja tarttui Luciuksen ojennettuun käsivarteen.

"Näytät ihastuttavalta", Lucius sanoi vinosti ja vilkaisi paljopuhuvasti Andromedan kaula-aukkoa.

Andromeda kykeni tuskin hillitsemään voitonriemuista hihkaisuaan. Hän oli päättänyt, että tänään hän menettäisi neitsyytensä Luciukselle. Ei se voinut olla edes vaikeaa, kun tämä ei tuntunut saavan katsettaan irti hänen rinnoistaan.

Päivällisen jälkeen tarjottu viini alkoi kihahtaa Andromedan päähän, kun hän katsoi ympärillään surraavia nuoria noitia ja velhoja. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hän tuntenut puoliakaan vieraista, mutta täytyihän hänen! Keitä muita täällä saattoi olla ellei luihuisia hänen omasta tuvastaan? Hän naurahti omille ajatuksilleen ja etsi katseellaan Luciusta, mutta ei nähnyt tätä missään. Hän nousi ylös ja haparoi tukea nahkaisesta nojatuolista.

"Hups", hän tirskahti ja huitaisi vähättelevästi nuorelle miehelle, joka tarjoutui heti tukemaan häntä. "En tarvitse apua, kiitos vain, menen etsimään sulhaseni."

Poika naurahti ja palasi takaisin istuimelleen. "Kannattaa etsiä kellarista."

Andromeda oli edennyt jo pari askelta ennen kuin tajusi, mitä poika oli sanonut. Kellari? Hän muisteli, että Lucius oli joskus puhunut kellaristaan. Mitähän tämä oli sanonut? Andromedan ajatukset kulkivat laiskasti, kuin renkaat öljyn pinnalla, eikä hän saanut muistoa päähänsä.

"Kellariin siis. Ehkä Luciuksella on siellä sieniviljelmä!" Andromeda tirskahti taas ja asteli suhteellisen varmoin askelin pitkin hallia. Hän törmäsi sisälle muutamaan huoneeseen ja ilmeisesti keskeytti jotain, mutta hän ei ehtinyt huomata, keitä ja mistä, sillä hänellä oli hätä löytää Lucius.

"Luciuuuus, rakkaani, missä olet?" Andromeda huhuili ja osui kuin sattuman kaupalla oikealle ovelle, sillä sen takaa lähti hyvin valaistut portaat alas.

"Lucius, oletko siellä alhaalla?" Andromeda otti tukea kivisestä seinästä ja seurasi soihtujen valaisemaa portaikkoa alemmas ja alemmas.

Kulman takaa paljastui lopulta suljettu ovi, ja Andromeda koski sitä sormenpäillään. Hän mietti hetken, pitäisikö hänen koputtaa, mutta hylkäsi ajatuksen saman tien. Hänestähän tulisi vuoden kuluttua Malfoyn kartanon rouva, joten miksi ihmeessä hän koputtaisi? Hän työnsi oven auki ja seisahtui tuijottamaan eteensä aukeavaa näkyä.

"Andromeda", Lucius tokaisi ja veti veitsen pois jästitytön elottomasta ruumiista. "Mitä sinä täällä teet?"

Andromeda tuijotti. Hänen suunsa avautui aavistuksen raolleen, kun hänen sekava mielensä koetti tajuta, mitä hän oikein näki.

"Hoidin vain erään pikkuasian Narcissan avustamana", Lucius jatkoi, ja Andromeda huomasi vasta nyt pikkusiskonsa, joka seisoi hieman sivummalla veriroiskeinen kaapu yllään. Lucius nyökkäsi Narcissalle, ja tämä poistui portaikkoon aavistus hymyä huulillaan. Ovi kolahti synkeästi kiinni, ja Andromeda säpsähti silminnähden.

"Jos olisin tiennyt, että pidät tästä, olisin kutsunut sinutkin mukaan", Lucius sanoi katouttaen tytön ruumiin niin, että kahleet kilahtivat tyhjinä vasten kivistä paatta. Hän astui Andromedan eteen ja painoi kätensä tämän poskelle. Hänen toinen kätensä veti tämän tahdottoman vartalon lähemmäs, ja Andromeda tunsi, kuinka kovana Lucius oli. Hänen silmänsä levisivät ja hän vetäisi terävästi henkeä.

"Sinäkin tunnet sen?" Lucius hamusi Andromedan leukaa huulillaan ja näykkäsi tätä korvasta. Andromeda kirahti kipua.

"Haluatko tehdä sen tuossa?" Lucius nyökkäsi kohti veren kuorruttamaa alustaa, mutta ei jäänyt odottamaan vastausta, vaan nosti Andromedan syliinsä. Andromeda havahtui vasta, kun tunsi tahmean nesteen vasten paljaita käsivarsiaan, mutta silloin oli jo liian myöhäistä.

Lucius repäisi riuskalla vedolla Andromedan kaavun auki ja näykki tämän rintoja hampaillaan. Andromeda voihki kivusta, ja Lucius innostui tämän äänistä niin, että tarttui tätä hiuksista ja veti niistä kipeästi.

"Taidat todella pitää tästä", Lucius sanoi virnistäen, eikä Andromeda uskaltanut kieltää. Hän makasi selällään samassa paikassa, samassa asennossa kuin se pieni tyttö, jonka hän oli juuri nähnyt. Hänen edessään oli mies, joka oli työntänyt tytön rintaan veitsen ja vienyt tämän hengen.

Lucius repi loputkin kaavusta auki, ja Andromeda tunsi tyrmän viileän ilman vartalollaan. Lucius ihasteli hetken soihdunvalossa loistavaa alastomuutta, kunnes painoi kätensä tummalle häpykarvoitukselle.

"Vaikka tämä ei ole virallinen hääyömme", Luciuksen ääni terävöityi hieman, "oletan, että olet edelleen neitsyt?"

Andromeda nyökkäsi kauhuissaan. Hän koetti hengittää rauhallisesti ja pitää katseensa tyynenä, mutta se oli vaikeaa. Se muuttui lähes mahdottomaksi siinä vaiheessa, kun Lucius puristi kätensä hänen rinnoilleen ja työntyi hänen sisäänsä.

Tuska, valkohehkuinen, roihuava tuska! Se leimahti Andromedan sisällä ja voimistui yhä, kun Lucius aloitti verkkaisen liikehdintänsä. Andromeda tunsi hetkisen jotain muutakin, kun Lucius pyöräytti kuin kohteliaisuudesta sormiaan hänen herkillä paikoillaan, mutta kosketus oli liian luja, jotta siitä olisi voinut tosissaan nauttia. Luciuksen pitkät sormet raastoivat hänen rintojaan, kun tämä lykki lanteitaan häntä vasten kuumeinen katse silmissään. Luciuksen pupillit olivat oudon pienet ja tämän silmät tuntuivat olevan täynnä vaaleaa harmaata, miltei valjun valkoista.

Andromeda pelkäsi. Hän haki kiintopisteen katosta, jotta ei joutuisi katsomaan Luciusta. Hän koetti ajatella muita asioita, ettei olisi tuntenut tätä sisällään. Hän yritti kuvitella olevansa kotitalonsa takapihalla, vihreällä nurmella, auringonpaisteessa, mutta tunsi vain kovan penkinreunan vasten lantiotaan ja haistoi tuoreen veren sieraimissaan.

Sitten kaikki oli ohi, yhtä nopeasti kuin oli alkanutkin, ja Lucius vetäytyi ulos.

"Oletan, että olet parempi ensi kerralla", Lucius tokaisi, pukeutui ja poistui.

Andromeda makasi hetken aloillaan. Hänen sisällään tykytti, ja veren haju tuntui tukahduttavalta. Hän päästi pienen vaikerruksen ja kieräytti itsensä alas kivipaadelta. Hän tipahti kipeästi polvilleen ja jäi huohottamaan vasten kylmää lattiaa.

"Miten hän saattoi?" Andromeda kuiskasi järkyttyneenä, ja hänen hengityksensä pölläytti pienen tomukerroksen ilmaan. Ympäriltä kuului vain hiljaisuutta, ja häntä alkoi paleltaa. Hän nousi vaivalloisesti jaloilleen ja korjasi kaapunsa vapisevin sauvoin. Hän otti haparoivan askeleen kohti ovea — vielä pitäisi päästä ulos talosta — mutta sitten pahoinvoinnin aalto puistatti hänen heiveröistä ruumistaan, ja hän antoi ylen omille jaloilleen.

"Bella", Andromeda kuiski hätääntyneenä ja kulki pitkää käytävää yhä edemmäs. "Bella!"

Hänen pukunsa oli selästä kuivuneen veren sotkema, ja hänen hiuksensa roikkuivat epäsiisteinä suortuvina hänen liidunvalkoisten kasvojensa molemmin puolin.

"Bella!" Andromedan ääni voimistui hitusen, sillä hän kuuli tutun äänen kauempaa käytävältä. Sen täytyi olla Bellatrix! Tämä tietäisi, mitä tehdä. Bellatrix tiesi aina, mitä tehdä.

Andromeda hivutti ovea auki ja kurkisti sisään. Hän veti terävästi henkeä ja säpsähti samoin tein omaa äännähdystään. Huoneessa olijat eivät häntä kuitenkaan kuulleet, saati huomanneet, sillä he olivat kaikki omien perversioidensa huumassa. Andromeda vetäytyi takaisin ja veti oven perässään kiinni.

"Ei, ei se voinut olla Bella. Ei minun siskoni!" Andromeda kuiski ja tärisi puistatuksista. Hän voi taas pahoin, mutta nieleskeli kovasti saadakseen vähäiset vatsansa sisällöt pysymään sisällä. Hän koetti karistaa mielestään kuvan Bellatrixista Rodolfuksen ja tämän veljen kanssa... ei, hän ei halunnut edes ajatella, mitä oli juuri nähnyt! Olivatko kaikki tulleet hulluiksi? Tällaisiako olivat Malfoyn suvun suuret juhlat? Sadistista tappamista, kiduttamista, raiskauksia? Ei, tätä hän ei ollut halunnut, kun oli päättänyt saada Luciuksen. Hän oli halunnut vain tehdä, kuten hänen isänsä oli halunnut.

Hän valahti lattialle selkä vasten seinää.

"Näytät hirveältä."

Andromeda kohotti katseensa ja näki Narcissan seisovan hänen edessään. Tämän huulet olivat kaartuneet paheksuvasti.

"Cissa..."

"Ei ole korrektia näyttää tuolta omissa kihlajaisissaan", Narcissa jatkoi ja katsoi Andromedaa halveksuvasti.

Andromeda veti jo henkeä alkaakseen selittää Narcissalle, mitä oli tapahtunut, kunnes tajusi yhtäkkiä, että tämä oli ollut itsekin kellarissa Luciuksen kanssa, kun hän oli mennyt sinne. Hänen silmänsä levisivät.

"Cissa, olitko sinä Luciuksen... ja se tyttö... veitsi... Cissa, kuinka sinä saatoit?!" Andromeda henkäisi ja tuijotti lähes pelokkaana sisartaan.

Narcissa naurahti kevyesti ja silotteli kampaustaan.

"Sehän oli vain jästi."

Sanat kaivautuivat hitaasti Andromedan tajuntaan, ja hän muisti käyttäneensä lähes samoja sanoja edellisenä kesänä Tedistä. Vähänpä hän silloin oli tiennyt, mihin toiseen tarkoitukseen sanoja voitaisiin käyttää. Ei ihme, että Sirius oli karannut syksyllä kotoaan, Andromeda ymmärsi vasta nyt serkkunsa teon.

Hän nousi epävarmasti jaloilleen ja nojasi toisella kädellään seinään.

"Sinä olet sairas. Te kaikki olette sairaita!" hänen äänensä oli kuivaa rahinaa.

"No, nyt olet naurettava." Narcissan ilme kylmeni pari astetta.

"Sinä... sinä ja Lucius..." Andromeda haki vahvistusta pikkusiskonsa silmistä, mutta yllättyi silti, kun Narcissa vain hymyili takaisin. "Senkin... narttu!"

"Mutta rakas siskoni, et kai luule, että Lucius jaksaisi odottaa ikuisuuksia sinua. Sitä paitsi kuulin, ettet edes ollut mitenkään hyvä. Jonkunhan täytyy pitää yllä Mustan suvun kunniaa."

"Mustan suvun..." Andromeda pärskähti. "Sen saat pitää itselläsi. Minä en halua enää olla missään tekemisissä sinun kanssasi enkä muidenkaan... mielipuolia kaikki!" Andromedan läpi kävi puistatus, ja hän kääntyi kävelemään kohti hallia. Hänen oli päästävä ulos mahdollisimman nopeasti. Narcissa lähti kuitenkin sisarensa perään.

"Luulitko sinä todella, että veisit minulta koko Luihuisen tuosta vain? Sinä, pattipolvinen, pisamanaamainen, _jästien kanssa veljeilevä huora_?"

Andromeda ei ollut uskoa korviaan.

"Niin, minä tiedän, mitä sinä teit sen saastaisen miehen kanssa", Narcissa sähisi. "Ja jos olisit oikeasti antautunut sille rasvanahkaiselle _työläiselle_ , olisin kertonut isälle kaiken huolimatta omista suunnitelmistani."

Narcissa oli enää muutaman tuuman päässä sisarestaan, ja Andromeda hengitti terävin vedoin tämän vihan vääristämille kasvoille.

"Pieni, poloinen sisareni. Luulitko tosiaan, että saisit Luciuksen?" Narcissa naurahti pehmeästi. Hänen äänensä tuntui tihkuvan salaisia merkityksiä, jotka vasta alkoivat vaipua Andromedan tajuntaan, kun Narcissa jo tarttui hänen hyhmäisiin hiuksiinsa ja nykäisi rajusti.

"Annoin Luciuksen ottaa sinut ainoastaan siksi, että hän näkisi itse, millainen surkea otus olet. Minä olen tarjonnut hänelle paljon parempaa kuin sinä ikinä kykenisit antamaan. Ja aion tarjota edelleenkin. Hän on minun, ja sinä saat minun puolestani painua helvettiin!"

Narcissa päästi irti Andromedan hiuksista ja työnsi tämän puolihuolimattomasti portaikkoon. Hän jäi katsomaan hopeaisen puvun välkähdyksiä sen heijastaessa kynttilöiden valoa milloin mistäkin kulmasta. Hän seisoi portaiden yläpäässä kädessään tukko hiuksia vielä silloinkin, kun Andromeda kolautti päänsä kaiteen alapienaan ja tipahti siitä lattialle.

"Ted..." Andromeda kahlasi lumessa. Hänen toinen kenkänsä oli tipahtanut jossain vaiheessa jalasta, mutta hänen varpaansa olivat jo niin turrat, ettei hän tuntenut kipua terävistä kivistä. Hän jyskytti Tedin liikkeen ovea kohmeisin sormin ja itki vasten sen lasia. Hän ei tiennyt, missä Sirius oli, eikä hänellä ollut ketään, kenen luokse mennä paitsi...

"Ted..."

Ikuisuudelta tuntuvan ajan jälkeen liikkeen perälle syttyi valo, ja Ted käveli kohti etuovea kädessään metallinen, pitkä maila. Hänellä oli jaloissaan tiukat farkut, ja hänen paljaat varpaansa läpsyivät vasten muovilattiaa. Ted ei ollut ehtinyt pukea edes paitaa päälleen, sillä oli juossut kiireellä katsomaan, mikä kumma jyskytti hänen oveaan keskellä yötä. Kun hän erotti Andromedan turvonneet kasvot pimeyden keskeltä, hänen silmänsä levisivät.

"Meddy!" hän huudahti, kun sai vihdoin oven salvat auottua. Hän kietoi kätensä Andromedan tärisevien hartioiden ympärille ja veti tämän sisälle. "Voi luoja, olet aivan jäässä!"

"Ted... anteeksi... minun... ei olisi... pitänyt..." Andromeda yritti sanoa loukkua lyövien hampaidensa lomasta.

"Meddy, shh, ei mitään hätää, tule, hoidan sinut kuntoon." Ted nosti Andromedan kevyesti käsivarsilleen ja kantoi tämän yläkertaan. Hän kietoi Andromedan viltin sisälle ja valmisti nopeasti kuumaa juomaa.

"Ted..." Andromeda purskahti itkuun, kun Ted istui hänen viereensä ja kietoi kätensä jälleen hänen vapisevan vartalonsa ympärille. "Anna anteeksi, Ted", Andromeda sopersi ja nyyhkytti vasten Tedin paljasta hartiaa.

Ja Ted antoi.

Andromeda hyväili pyöreää vatsaansa ja katsoi pihalle, missä Ted ja Sirius seisoivat valtavan suuren moottoripyörän vierellä, kumartuivat välillä tutkimaan sitä, koskettelivat kromia ja nahkaa, läimivät toisiaan harteille ja nauroivat päälle. Andromeda veti katseensa irti kaksikosta ja laittoi pannun tulelle; miehet tulisivat kohta teelle. Hän nosti sokerikulhon pöytään, sillä Ted tahtoisi laittaa teehensä kaksi palaa.

Vauva potkaisi hänen vatsassaan kuin vastauksena ajatukseen isästään. Hetkiseksi Andromedan ajatukset lukittuivat paikoilleen, kuin hakien jotain muistoa, mutta sitten hän sulki silmänsä ja pudisti päätään. Menneisyyttä ei enää ollut.

"Meddy?" Tedin ääni kantautui kirkkaana portaikosta, ja Andromedan huulet kaartuivat harjoiteltuun hymyyn.

"Täällä, rakas."

Hän toivoi, että jonain päivänä hänen ei tarvitsisi enää valehdella.


End file.
